


Wonderless Wonderland

by orphan_account



Series: Wonderless Wonderland [1]
Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cute, Fantasy, Multi, Romance, heros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good afternoon Ireland!” The lady practically sang, deep brown eyes glistening. “My name’s Aoife and welcome to your favorite nightly news.” Another quick song played in the background.<br/>“Now, for our main story: A case that has all internet fans on edge, and families worried sick. There has been some strange disappearances for the most famous names on Youtube. It had all started when Felix Kjellberg, also known as Pewdiepie, vanished mysteriously from his home two months ago.” Aofie took a quick breath in to calm her beating heart. “About two weeks later, his girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin, also was nowhere to be found. Now Kenneth Morrison, Wade Barnes, and twenty others have been reported missing in the last twenty-four hours.” Aofie frowned. Twenty? the police said ten last night...“Police are on the case as we speak. Hopefully, this can be figured before any others are gone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone, Gone Gone

**Author's Note:**

> First story!! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> The first chapter's kinda a set up to show what in the world is going on. Thank you for reading and have a lovely day~!

Papers were stacked and assistants zoomed by with steamy coffee in hands. A women, long and proper, sat skittishly at the desk in front of the cameras. Clearing her throat one last time, she smiled happily at her position. This was the biggest story in the world right now and she had the honor of reporting it first. Well, in Ireland at least. Her body stilled at the sound of a word.

“On in five!” The woman’s heart skipped. This was it; her big break.

“Four!” The curly haired women checked her nails.

“Three!” She made sure her posture was perfect.

“Two.” She smiled happily at the camera.

“One!”

A small intro played as the camera slowly panned in on the lady’s face.

“Good afternoon Ireland!” The lady practically sang, deep brown eyes glistening. “My name’s Aoife and welcome to your favorite nightly news.” Another quick song played in the background.

“Now, for our main story: A case that has all internet fans on edge, and families worried sick. There has been some strange disappearances for the most famous names on Youtube. It had all started when Felix Kjellberg, also known as Pewdiepie, vanished mysteriously from his home two months ago.” Aofie took a quick breath in to calm her beating heart. “About two weeks later, his girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin, also was nowhere to be found. Now Kenneth Morrison, Wade Barnes, and twenty others have been reported missing in the last twenty-four hours.” Aofie frowned twenty? the police said ten last night. “Police are on the case as we speak. Hopefully, this can be figured before any others are gone.”

\----------------

The T.V. was turned off with a shaky hand. A slight shudder creeped up the small man’s spine feeling as though a long centipede was caressing his way up his back. His head was shaking slowly back and forth as his lips formed a thin line.

‘How the hell are so many of us disappearing?’ The young man thought, biting his lower lip in confused concentration. He was broken out of his hypnotic state when he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. The man turned, seeing the other, older man on the couch looking absolutely mortified. The man’s long, fluffy, pink hair fell into his red eyes. His mouth was covered by his own hand as small sniffles came from his mouth.

The other man rushed forward, embracing the bigger of the duo.

“Mark, hey, hey. It’s okay let it out.” The younger cooed to the figure protectively.

“I’m fine.” Mark croaked out, “These were- these were just my best friends, Jack, and now-” His head dipped low, long streams of tears flowed heavily down his cheeks. Some getting stuck in his stubbly beard.

Jack knew what he meant anyways. He guessed he himself wasn’t over the shock that came of their friends disappeared. He also knew he wasn’t nearly as close to them as Mark was, living almost secluded in Ireland. It was one of the reasons Mark had come to stay with him. He was scared, for his own life and the last of his friends’.

“Safety in numbers!” Mark nervously chirped over the phone a few days prior to his arrival.  

Jack didn’t mind, though; it was nice to see the man he’s looked up to for so long again, It was nice hanging out as friends, And it was definitely nice to know it was him he turned to once the whole fiasco went down.

So they sat, Mark hunched over Jack, in Jack’s old cabin in the woods from his childhood.

Rubbing the back of the pink haired man, Jack had an idea.

“Why don’t we go for a quick walk down an old trail to calm your nerves?” He asked, sweetly. Mark only nodded, also thinking it would be nice to get out of the house for a while.

“As long as this trail leads to your pot of gold.” Mark answered, smiling while imitating an irish accent terribly. Jack rolled his eyes and punched the bigger man softly in the arm.

“Come on, ya big cry baby.” He chuckled, smiling back at the other guy.

Excitement shinned in both their eyes as they raced out of the house.

 


	2. Monkey Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait! I had some pretty big projects that needed to be done that put me way behind schedule for this story! I promise though, my fair readers, more will be coming out soon and I'll shoot for one chapter a week. Thank you all for being so supportive and waiting so long! I hope you enjoy and stay tuned!   
> As always, Have a Lovely Day~!

The air was hot and sweet as the sky filled with lazy clouds. The crunching of tired, old leafs gave way underneath Jack’s thick green boots. Jack breathed in the smell of home happily, smiling up at the trees that surrounded them. He ran ahead on the path, knowing the stretches of it like one may know their favorite song. Mark chuckled lazily behind the chipper young man. His brown eyes stared up, drinking in the beautiful surroundings. He listened intently to the rustle of the trees and slightly hummed a small tune to distract himself from his thoughts. Mark heard a loud thump that pulled him quickly from his surroundings.

“Jack?” Mark jogged ahead only to see one of Jack’s boots on the dirty ground. Mark furrowed his eyebrows in worry. “Sean?” Mark tried, quietly.

Another thump was heard as something stiff landed on the American’s head. A long string of giggles followed suit.

“Ow!” Mark groaned as he watched the other boot fall from him, and onto the trail. He switched his view from downwards to up as he saw the monkey man swinging from a particular thick branch high in the trees. Jack laughed again, this time fully, as Mark scowled.

“Whoop!” Jack stated as he turned and hung by his knees from the tree. Mark suppressed a smirk as they were now eye to eye. Instead, Mark narrowed his brown eyes playfully.

“You hit me.”

“YEOP!” Jack yelped as Mark picked up his  shoes. The pink celebrity swung them around by their shoelaces.

“I’m gonna steal your shoes then!”

“YOU BETTER FUCKIN NOT” Jack screamed as he tried to swing himself fast up the tree branch again.

Before Jack had time to react, Mark ran fast and laughed hard as he trudged into the thick forest. The green haired man squirmed trying to pull himself back up and eventually just fell from the branch with an ‘oaf.’ Jack made a noise in between distress and amusement.

“MARKIPLIER YOU- ow ow ow.” Jack tried to run as fast as his socked feet could take him on the rock covered ground.

“MARK WHERE ARE YOU EVEN GOING?” Jack screamed as he tried to look for a pink floof in the mix of reds and yellows.

He heard a giggle from behind him. Soon afterwards, a large body threw himself at Jack. Jack made, as he would recall it, a very manly high pitched scream. Soon, both men were tumbling on the dirty ground, laughing their butts off. The blue eyed man snatched his bright green boots back and quickly put them on.

“I hate you.” Jack huffed. Mark couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled himself up.

“No you don’t. Now how do we get back to your house?”  Jack swung himself up, looking around curiously.

The air seemed to thicken in suspense as blue and brown eyes scanned the woods. Both found nothing but stretches of wood and silence.

“...No idea.” Jack mumbled, slight worry etching his soft features.

“Well, better to start walking then wait until night!” Mark stated, starting to retrace their steps. “You remember last time we got stuck in a forest, don’t you?”

“That was a videogame, Markimoo.” Jack giggled. Mark huffed.

It was a long while before they declared themselves utterly, hopelessly, and completely.. lost. Both for awhile not wanting to admit defeat to the judging trees and gossiping wind. Soon enough, though, the men felt as if the path was gone.

“I swear we came from this way..” Mark was perplexed, this seemed almost supernatural. “I wonder if Sam and Dean Winchester will show up..” Mark mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

Both continued to walk in silence.

 


	3. "BANG" Went the Gun.

To what seemed to almost be the end of a long day of walking, Jack finally sat on an old decaying trunk of a once gigantic tree. Mark joined shortly after, slight exasperated.  The land around them was old and tired. Jack heard sounds other than the breath of the man next to him. He looked up into the blocked sky, nothing but twisted branches and dying, dark leaves could be seen. His light jacket was barely enough to protect him from the immense cold shudders. He really wished he brought his phone, knowing Mark had left it on the counter of his kitchen as well. They had to get away from the internet, if only just for a quick walk. Both were tired and terrified of the events unfolding online. Jack didn’t even want to think of the dismay that was happening on there. It was true, with him and Mark being the last Let’s-Players alive and well both of their accounts skyrocketed. He didn’t care though; Jack would rather have his friends home safe and sound than a _billion_ subscribers on YouTube.

Yes, his fans met the world to him, and he loved each and every one of them as their own individual people, but the Youtubers were also people, and these people were in trouble. It would never feel right without knowing they were okay. Now-and Now- instead of being out there searching for his friends, instead of looking for answers, instead of raising awareness, Jack was lost in these _Stupid. Useless. Woods._

“Hey,” Mark drawled, his voice raspy. Jack made an acknowledgeable grunt, still lost in his own worry and thoughts. “I’m-I’m sorry for getting us lost. “

Jack whipped his head towards Mark in shock. Finally, he gave the man next to him his full attention. The fading light only seemed to highlight the older man’s face, making him seem centuries older, wiser, more tired. Sometimes, Jack couldn’t help but worry for his friend’s mental state. He used to look up to this man as a role model, or a great celebrity that almost seemed too good to be true. Now, he knew him more personally, he knew his past and how he can feel personally responsible for the world. He wasn’t fragile, just.. sensitive. And right now, he could feel the guilt radiate off the man like a microwave.

“Hey, look at me.” Jack demanded softly.

At first, Mark didn’t know what to do. He sat, eyes glued embarrassingly to the unfamiliar ground. Even the grass seemed different than the strands from his home country, he noted. The pink haired man eventually gave up the shy act and looked up. After capturing the eyes of his friend, Mark couldn’t help but be in wonderment of how much older and mature the intense blue eyes made the usually immature and silly man.

“Mark! Hey.” Sean started off strong, but a soft fondness found its way into his voice. “This isn’t your fault. I should’ve warned you about these vast woods.” He seemed deep in thought, before continuing nervously, “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought you out here in the first place.”

“No! No! This was a good escape from-” Suddenly the heavy despair of the truth seemed to return with a cold vengeance ripping through his chest. He hung his head low covering his distraught face in his large hands. Jack was quick to act, pulling the man close twice in that day. He knew the man needed a moment of reassurance, so he lost himself in the vast quiet of the land. Instead, Jack heard a sound so out of place in their surroundings he felt his heart stop all together.

 **Giggling**.

Mark looked up with a stiffened back. Dazed and optimistic, he couldn’t help but wonder if someone had come to rescue them.

The giggling grew, but no source could be seen. Mark could feel Sean tightening his grip on Mark’s shirt. He suddenly felt that the person in the darkness was no hero for them.

“You two are just so oblivious” A dark, distraught voice came from the trees.

Mark stood abruptly, every hair on his the back alert. Jack quickly swung himself so he was back to back with Mark, the comfort of having the other behind him made the situation a little easier. Even with the chance of a psycho maniac finding them lost in the woods.

Kinda reminded Mark of Until Dawn…

Probably not the best time to bring that up though.

Jack reached down slowly, picking up a long stick. If he was going to go down, it would definitely be with a fight.

“Oh, there’s no need for that.” To both men’s surprise, out stepped a tall man from behind the trees in front of Jack. The Irish man couldn’t help but gape. The man was tall, thin but muscles easily could be made out. The man’s white tight shirt fit the man well especially with the baggy pants held up with a black belt. To Jack’s fear, tucked in the belt, was a holder carrying a quite large gun. The mysterious man laughed, while hanging in the shadows, some how feeling the eyes on his trusted gun. Jack tried to make out any facial features, so that if he were to attack he could at least explain to the police what he looked like, but found the darkness and a mask covering his facial features.

“Who are you?” Jack somehow found his voice while Mark still kept eyes on the man for any sudden moves.  To Jack and Mark’s astonishment, the man only threw his gun to the pair, leaving him completely defenseless. He made no other sound or remark to Jack’s question. So Mark picked up the gun and pointed it at the man.

“I’ll give you until the count of five to step out before I shoot.” Mark sneered.

“One.” The man didn’t move.

“Two.” Jack heard the click of the gun, Mark wouldn’t really shoot the defenseless man..would he?

“Three..” A deafening silence hung over the trio.

“Four” Mark shook, but kept good aim on the heart of the man.

“Five.” Mark, to Jack’s horror, shot the gun. Instead of a bullet, a large white flag with the word “BANG!” came out the front.

“What the-?” Jack looked incredulously at the gun.

He also heard the man laugh again. It was deep, throaty, and fun. He seemed totally and utterly amused by Mark’s fluster and annoyed expression. Mark tossed the gun away with a loud and annoyed huff.

“Well, that was fun! Ok-okay!” He heaved, “Thank you for that laugh, but let’s get serious."

With that, the white man stepped into the light. Mark was the one to be taken back this time. The mask is what got him first, it was nothing special, just a circular covering over the man’s face with one long line of what looked like thick string. The mask itself had two circles and a straight line for a mouth.

“Cryaotic?”

Cry, at the sound of his name, snickered.

“Hi.” His low, hypnotic voice rang out in the whispy clearing. Mark could feel himself run cold. This couldn’t be Cry, he had been missing nearly as long as Felix has. Even if it was the familiar friend, why would he show up in Ireland of all places. _Did he almost shoot a missing friend?_

Cry, seeming to sense the shock, reached his hand out gently.

“If you don’t believe me come over here and I’ll prove it to you.” He checking a large, wide watch on his left wrist. “You better hurry, or I’ll be late.” His voice was muffled by his mask, but his words were articulated in a way the caught Jack’s curiosity.

“Late?” Jack questioned, stepping toward Cry. Mark pursued Jack closely, caught in a trance of the man in front of them. “Late for what?”

In one swift, critical, motion the paper was dropped and Jack and Mark were pulled roughly towards Cryaotic. Cry swung himself forward into the clearing as the two other were violently pushed forward. Cry came up behind them. “For Alice, of course.” He whispered in their ears, a menacing edge to them. Before Jack realized what was happening, he felt himself falling. Large roots and the ground below him opened up to a dark, murderous hole.

**And he was falling in it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN A WEEK??? WHOOOOOO  
> I'M ON A ROLE!   
> Well, I hope you enjoy the last of the setting up chapters. Much more action will come along now!   
> Don't forget to comment and give Kudos!   
> Thank you for your support! Have a lovely day~!


	4. THIS ISNT A DISNEY MOVIE PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOO SORRY THIS IS LATE BEYOND LATE.   
> I'm sorry guys!!! I had computer problems and I had to get it fixed. It was where the story was so I couldn't write anything until I got it back.. Well it's here now I guess. I made this chapter extra long for you guys and expect more content SOON. LIKE SOON SOON.   
> Thank you again for sticking with me and this story. It means so much to me.   
> So enough rambling ON WITH THE STORY

So this is how the Boss dies? Pushed down a giant man eating hole with roots for fangs and dirt for saliva. Jack literally had no reason not to panic, facing downwards and to his death his horrific fear of heights. His body felt foreign as it curled in and his eyes stayed shut. He couldn’t stop his life flashing before his eyes. He couldn’t stop his lungs from burning from screaming until he felt sick. He couldn’t stop the tears from seeping somehow from his fused shut eyes. He couldn't stop thinking that this was the end. He tried to open his eyes but only saw pink before everything went black.

Jack dreamt of paradise.

Surrounding him were Mark, Bob, Wade, and many other gamer friends. His girlfriend seemed glued to his side with that beautiful smile of hers. He laughed as he saw each and every single one of his fans in the audience surrounding him, including his old friends and family. He wasn’t scared, or nervous, but happy and shining and glorious. Here he was, surrounded by everyone who has ever loved him. He opened his mouth to speak into the beautifully positioned mic and-

“Jack!”

“Jack!”

“Oh god wake up!”

“Wh-what?”Jack opened his eyes hazily towards a pink glow. His mind was heavy with a headache and Jack blinked a few times to adjust to the light around him. He moaned loudly, watching the room spin, he desperatley needed to sit and think. His voice barely came as a whisper, being so hoarse. “Where are we?” Jack asked, once his mind seemed to settle. Blinking twice his eyes settled on unsettled brown ones that only looked back. “I-I honestly don’t know.” Mark scratched the back of his neck, looking up. “Last thing I remember is falling from a hole in the ground. By any means, we should be dead.”

He looked up, and Jack followed suit and saw a small hole at the top of the roots. It looked a million miles away. He his stomach felt queezy, so he stuck to the floor. No. He wouldn't break down. Again.. Looking back at Mark, he watched as Mark’s mind seemed to be malfunctioning at the very theory of the situation. “Well,” Jack stood up and stretched his long arms. “I don't know how we got down here-” “We were pushed by a crazed Cryaotic impersonator” “-Okay then I don't know how we’re alive but if we want to stay alive I think we should try and find an exit.” Mark seemed shocked at Jack’s calmness in the deadly situation, and honestly Jack was a little weirded out too, but Jack needed to be strong and hard in order to not let the fear wash over him and render him useless. The only thing that gave away his cowardice was his violently shaking hands.

Mark looked skeptical anyways, so Jack wasn't quite sure on who he was trying to fool. Jack looked around the room they were in with a hint of curiosity. The room was big, the floor shined with a clear glaze over the rings of the tree. on the ‘walls’ made of bark there were beautiful snaking vines. The vines were covered in flowers that were of every color known to man, and even then some were polkadotted or even striped. A table of some sorts stood out in the very middle of the.. Tree? But, one thing in particular seemed to stand out among everything. Along, large drape that seemed to stretch for miles above and cascade down covered a section of the wall. Jack, hypnotized and intrigued, approached the curtain.

“Jack, be-”

Swishing the curtain aside he was disappointed to find nothing but a blank, wooden wall staring back at him. He let out a sound in between a moan and a scream. Were they just stuck down here? With no food or drink or WIFI? He knew he’d go insane! His breathing began to hitch and he knew, knew he was about to have a panic attack. He ran fingers through his hair and suddenly breathing became more eradic and unattainable. Then, almost like magic, he felt Mark approach him from behind and out and arm on his back soothingly.For some reason, he felt a little safer “How the heck are we supposed to fit through there?!” Mark mumbled.

Jack followed his gaze and saw a tiny door, no bigger than a fist, at the bottom of the floor. What even was that??? Who could even fit in there?? WHAT?? Jack felt himself worked up for entirely different reasons, now. Mark continued to look for a while, looking behind vines and squatting down low. It was about a good hour of Mark mumbling something about a ‘code’ before he snapped. He screamed in defeat with a red face and a broken pride. Jack sighed rubbing his temple as Mark kicked the table in the center of the room, hard. It shook and shuddered, to both Jack’s and Mark’s surprise. The room around them began to morph. The once bright flowers turned a sickly brown and fell as dust on the floor. The vines around them turned from bright green to dead black, thorns grew from the dead branches like swords; long and sharp.

“Wh-What did you do?” Jack whispered harshly as the thorns got closer and sharper. Mark, on the other hand, only made a terrified squeak and backed up as well to the table. It came closer and closer and closer and the thorns became more and more deadly. Jack could feel them pressing like tiny needles into his chest and lower torso and neck. Jack gulped audibly as his hands began to shake even more. As both men climbed on the table, Mark scrambled for his words. “What do w-we do?” He nervously stuttered. The needles to his abdomen along with his chest, all seemed to be pointing straight at his heart. Jack closed his eyes, hoping his death was quick..

“I’d say I was sorry if I were you.” A calm, eerie familiar voice called.

“I’M SORRY.” Mark yelled, not even questioning the voice as he'd do in any other situation. His panic so high and Jack could feel his fear. The plants stopped. Another shudder and the thrones fell away, bringing back the bright colored flowers and the lighting of the room. Jack felt his knees collapse under him, quickly strong arms lifted him and once again supported him.

“whoa there, big guy.” He heard Mark mumble softly in Jack’s ear, “I-I’m sorry for scaring you like that” Jack shivered, so maybe he was as much support for Mark as he was for him. So he wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him in for a good, true, hug.

Eventually, he turned his head to the voice against the wall, to find not even a shadow. Instead, a small box laid on the floor, close to where the voice could've been. Jack approached it with caution, picking up the small thing. It was beautiful, with swirls of bright green which seemed to shine when Jack picked it up. It was made fully of white, shimmering marble with the top lined in gold. He turned it over, seeing words carved into the bottom.

‘Open me’

Well…

not even a please?

Rude.

Following the instructions, he opened the box. Jack gasped loudly, grabbing Mark’s attention away from the door. As he walked over, he almost laughed at the look of pure glee on Jack’s face. He turned his bright blue eyes to his before shoving a package in his face.

“LOOOOOOK!!” But it was way too close to properly look.

“IT’S COOKIES!!” Jack squeaked jumping up and down. Mark took a step back taking a proper glance at the delicacies. There were only two cookies, both gently cradled in silk without a dent to be seen. One was a dazzling pink with a tiny outlined mustache that read “Eat Me.” The other next to it was much the same, although it was green and had a little Septic Eye at the bottom. It also read “Eat Me”

Mark sarcastically wondered which cookie was for him.

Jack’s smile only grew as he picked up the green one and licked his lips hungrily. Mark wondered if Jack was really this dumb. There’s no way he’s going to put food that he has no idea where it’s been in his mou-HE WAS WRONG. “JACK NO!” Mark snatched the cookie as it almost entered his lips. “WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING???” Jack rose an eyebrow.

“..eating a cookie?”

“DONT GET SMART WITH ME YOUNG MISTER YOU KNOW WHAT I MEA-” “Dude I'm only like a year younger than you..”

“WELL YOU ACT LIKE YOU’RE MORE WHEN YOU PUT A COOKIE THAT IS WEIRD AND PROBABLY FROM THAT CREEPY VOICE IN THE CORNER AND-”

“DUDE!”

Mark paused, looking at Jack carefully. Keeping hard eye contact, Jack removed the cookie from Mark’s hand. Mark narrowed his eyes.

“Jack..”

Jack smirked, the smirk reached all the way to his eyes with a smug cockiness that Mark was surprised by. Jack lifted the cookie to his lips.

“Jackk..”

His voice breaking on the k made it sound almost like a plea. Jack then opened his mouth.

“JACK THIS ISNT A DISNEY MOVIE PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN.”

As he said it he knew it was too late, Jack had bitten the cookie quickly and swallowed. “Yum.” Jack finally answered, and as he felt his insides shaking; He realized his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and FYI if you ever want to add suggestions or what not feel free to!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;)


End file.
